The Prince and the Master
by xxKei
Summary: Prince Zuko has had to struggle just to get by in life. Azula was a prodigy from the day she was born basking in her fire bending glory, Zaila was the youngest fire bending master to come from the Fire Nation… and she couldn't of cared less. ZukoxOC


_Prince Zuko has had to struggle just to get by in life. Azula was a prodigy from the day she was born basking in her fire bending glory, Zaila was the youngest fire bending master to come from the Fire Nation… and she couldn't of cared less._

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BOY IN THE ICEBERG –A Prologue-**

She hated the cold.

She twisted her hands together in attempt to warm them up further as the bitter air caused her skin to tighten. Out of all the places they had travelled over the course of three years, this was by far the worst. She rolled her eyes at the ocean, the waves looked as uninviting as ever as their blue tendrils lapped at the side of the ship. How anyone could live out here in the middle of nowhere, she did not know.

Her golden eyes shifted towards the deck and she was well aware she was not the only one currently bothered by the change in scenery. The crew, in fact, had not stopped complaining behind _his_ back since the newest departure.

He was Prince Zuko, hotheaded screw-up of the Fire Nation. Born to Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, nephew to General Iroh and brother to Azula and the only friend of Zaila.

In fact Zuko was not just her friend, but also her savior. This was of course hard to believe to most people that knew the young princes behavior.

She was abandoned on the steps of the fire nation palace when she was only nine years old, and the only reason she was still alive was due to her bending capabilities and the young man she currently travelled with.

Zuko was taller than her by a good foot, not that it was anything to brag about considering most people towered over her short stature. Zuko pushed himself to the limit always putting one hundred percent into everything he did, whereas Zaila couldn't be bothered and would rather spend the day basking in the sunlight.

Her hair was longer than her Azula's hanging to the middle of her back in thick raven strands, held back by a clip in the shape of the Fire Nation crest. Her body was slim and lanky and one would wonder if she had any upper body strength at all. Her petit form was not intimidating to those around her, unless of course they were to watch her bend.

She almost laughed at her thoughts. Here she was a royal cast-off, stuck on a ship with a grumpy prince and senile uncle on a hunt for a person who had not been seen in over 100 years, when she could be at home in a warm bed sleeping. This idea may have been probable to most loving families but she knew the truth.

Zaila knew that going home was not an option. As different as they are, she and Zuko were connected and the struggle he had to endure was not just his fault but hers as well. She would stand by the young prince through everything, which was proven time and time again over their seven years together, putting up with Zuko's spoiled brat of a younger sibling and dealing with their loony father.

For most of her life, Zaila was indifferent towards Ozai, sure he had granted her the ability to remain in the palace, but that was not given at anything less than her full participation during war meetings and training new recruits. He was pleased with her because of her skills, but other than that they were not close, nor did the fire lord offer her anything extra in endearment.

Azula was the golden child in their father's eyes. Another prodigy –in her own way- she was conniving and vicious and when their mother was around Zuko at least stood a chance. Nowadays Zaila knew that was not the case, hence why they were currently scouring the South Pole.

"A bronze piece for your thoughts?"

Her head snapped up as she realized she had zoned out. Iroh was giving her a look that she couldn't quite place. The stout man was probably the most positive person that Zaila had ever met in her life, and she hoped that she would be like him in old age.

"Just thinking about that day… even after three years it's still unbelievable."

"Do you regret your decision?"

She looked towards her Zuko, who was currently barking order at one of the crewman and shook her head.

"Not a chance."

"That is a good thing my dear, he needs you," Uncle – as he had asked me to call him many years ago- stated as they both continued to watch the prince. "But what I need is a Pai Sho partner _if_ you would not mind."

"I would be honored Uncle."

-z-

Pai Sho was an interesting game, based off of the ancient art of flower arranging or ikebana it was a game of strategy. Zaila enjoyed games like this, intelligence only increased by working the brain, and muscle could only get you so far. If you asked either of the royal siblings however, they would disagree.

When the fire siblings were younger, they would both work out, lifting weights and sparring whereas Zaila would sit off in the distance as Uncle Iroh taught her the proper way to place the tiles on the board. Of course she was subject to her training days as well, but most of the time she hated them.

"Strange move Zaila," He muttered stroking his chin as he assessed the board. "However not good enough."

He grinned as he placed the white lotus tile against one of her harmonies, earning more points then Zaila would likely be able to recover from, but she would not give up.

"I still have a chance," Zaila said focusing on the board when a strange bright light illuminated the sky. Her body shivered uncomfortably as she looked towards her brother, his scar dominant against his pale face as a superficial smile graced his features.

"Finally," He stated as he turned towards his two family members. "Uncle, Zaila do you realize what this means?"

"We will not be able to finish the game?" Iroh asked with a frown as she let out a small giggle.

"It means my search- its about to come to an end."

Iroh let out a groan as the Zaila looked between them. Zuko rolled his eyes and pointed a strong finger towards the light source.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

While Zaila wanted to be excited for the prince they had also been down this road before, multiple times.

"Maybe its just the celestial lights again," She stated softly crossing her arms across her chest as the cold set in once again. She watched as Zuko's eyes hardened and she rolled her own. "I just don't want you to get excited over nothing…"

"Zaila is right Prince Zuko, why don't you sit down and enjoy a nice cup of calming tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" He exclaimed, " I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman head a course for the light!"

Zaila stood from the Pai Sho board as she bowed towards Iroh.

"Where are you going!" Zuko demanded as Zaila turned to look at him disbelievingly.

"Well if were going to end up docking soon I'm making sure I have enough layers on so I don't freeze to death in this icy prison _Prince Zuko…"_

"What did I say?" The prince asked towards his uncle as his best friend, his only friend, descended into the lower deck.

The old man simply shrugged as he too stood from the unfinished Pai Sho game.

"I'm going to bed now," His yawn was exaggerated but the young prince did not notice. "Yep, a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko you need some sleep, even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you wont find him. Your Father, Great Grandfather and Great-Great-Grandfather all tried and failed.

Zuko's teeth clenched as the words that escaped his mouth came out like acid.

"Because their honor did not hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does, and this cowards one hundred years in hiding are over!"

-z-

"Again," Uncle called towards him as he faced the two fire benders. All day the Prince had been obsessed with training. Zaila was happy that it gave her Zuko hope that he could return home soon, but if he kept this up he was going to get hurt. She also was starting to get bored with hearing him whine every five minutes.

Two large blasts of fire shot from his hands towards the two opponents. Zaila was not surprised when he missed and they began their attack. Zuko continued to dodge then flipped behind them calling out for an end attack-

"No!" Iroh stated as Zaila entered the fighting ring as well. "Where does the power for fire bending come from?"

Zuko looked blank as Zaila muttered, "The breath."

"Correct my dear. It comes from the breath, not the muscles. The energy should extend past your limbs and become fire. Zaila please demonstrate."

She did as he asked taking a deep breath and releasing a controlled plume of fire, one large enough to cause a lot of damage if she were to lose control. This was where her lack of strength was a surprise, because somewhere deep within her central chakra the strength was enough to get her a master title.

"See?" Uncle stated as Zuko nodded. "Get it right this time!"

"Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day! Teach me the next set, I am more than ready."

If you had asked her, she would disagree. Zaila however did not enjoy stepping on the Prince's toes (unless it was absolutely necessary) and so she left the retired General to explain why he had been doing the same set all day.

"You are impatient," Iroh stated. "You have yet to master your basics and I suggest you drill it again!"

"Aargh!" The prince cried as a blast of fire shot back towards one of the guards launching him a fare ways across the deck of the ship. "The sages tell us the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over one hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the elements. I will need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set."

Zaila was about to give Zuko a strong lecture on respecting his elders when Uncle put a hand out to silence her.

"Very well," he stated harshly. "But first, I must finish my roast duck!"

Zaila smiled as her uncle sat down and began finishing his supper as her Zuko stomped away angrily. She had never met a more dysfunctional family in her life… but then again she had never really had anything close to a family that she could remember.

-z-

_Where ever she was felt cold and dark. There was no light to be seen other than a small flame that burned in the distance. When she would reach for the burning ember, the light would simply move, so no matter how close she got to the heat, she could never reach it._

_She shivered, as the room grew damp. She tried to find anything that would tell her where she was but she just felt alone. She had always been alone. She didn't remember anything about her past other than the day she was found by Zuko on the fire nation steps. _

_She was wearing peasant fire nation clothing and was covered in dirt like a child that had been wandering the streets her whole life. However there was one thing that made her different, one thing that didn't add up._

_She shook her head taking a breath as the darkness that surrounded her was lit up with the orange flames of fire. _

_She was a bender, and not just a typical child. A bender that had been trained to be a master, a bender with more skill then any street child should have. Too bad she had no idea where she came from or who her parents were._

_Suddenly through the bright fire a face appeared. She couldn't place where she had seen it before but it felt welcoming and warm. She reached a hand out to grab for them, but no sooner had their hands touched then the woman disappeared and the darkness once again consumed her._

"_No wait! Come back!" She cried to no avail. "Please…come back…"_

-z-

"Zaila wake up my dear."

She could hear Iroh through the iron door to her barrack and realized that she felt anything but rested after that terrible sleep. The woman's face was becoming more and more common and in the end she always left and Zaila was always alone.

Quickly throwing on her fire nation garb including the warmest tunic she had she attempted to tame her bed head before opening the door to find Iroh with a worried and confused look on his face.

"We've arrived and Zuko believes the Avatar is here, he's out there already interrogating the village," Iroh muttered as the young girl rolled her golden eyes. Something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"And let me guess, he's not being nice about it?"

Iroh shrugged watching the young girl take off towards the loading ramp. He had always admired the way she stood by Zuko through everything that had happened and had a feeling she was one of the few people that was able to handle his hot headed nephew.

"Oh to be young again," He chuckled walking down the hall for a nap. He had a feeling his nephew and the fire bender could handle things.

Zaila had just reached the top of the ramp before noticing that Zuko had already rounded up the villagers, most of them elderly or young children.

"Where are you hiding him," He demanded eyes peering through the crowd. He could feel Zaila's eyes burning holes into his back but ignored her. It wasn't her honor on the line if she did not return with the Avatar. He reached for the old lady standing in front of him and roughly pulled her from the crowd, startling not only the water tribe residents but Zaila as well. "He'd be about this age! Master of the elements?"

"Zuko," Zaila scolded watching as water tribe boy, no older than her and Zuko charged towards the prince who had nothing but an annoying scowl on his face.

"Show no fear," A young water tribe boy cried throwing a small spear towards the water tribe warrior. Zaila watched with an amused expression which quickly turned to concern as Zuko began to launch fire at the boy.

"Zuko he does have a boomerang," Zaila stated watching the object leave the young mans hands as Zuko looked at her irritation written across his face. "And boomerangs-"

The object made its way back only to hit the prince square in the back of the head.

"-Always come back."

Zaila knew she was likely going to get an earful about being nothing but a distraction when she made her way back to the ship. But the arrival of a young boy, younger than her or Zuko changed the tides.

He explained that he was the last avatar and judging from his tattoos and his ability to air bend it seemed that he was most certainly telling the truth. Zaila tried her best to keep her cool as the soldiers roughly grabbed him and took away his staff. He had surrendered to keep the water village safe. One of the soldiers passed the staff towards me as Zuko grinned.

"Head a course to the fire nation, I'm going home."

-z-

Zaila laid in her bed confused. Close to three years they had spent looking for the avatar to restore Zuko's honor, and now that they had him she felt worried. Like she was assisting in some treacherous crime. Yet on the other hand, she had been there when Ozai gave Zuko the scar that marred his face. She was there when his own father humiliated him in front of the fire nation court and had it not been for Iroh holding her back she wasn't sure where she would be.

She knew the Fire Lord well enough to know that nothing was ever as easy as it seemed. He was manipulative and only out for himself, and had unfortunately passed those traits onto his youngest daughter.

Zuko however was different. He had a soft heart like his mother which many times ended up in him getting hurt. All he wanted was his father's acceptance and Zaila knew that even with the Avatar being captured that would likely never happen.

She was pulled from her thoughts quickly hearing something strange in the halls. When she opened the door she found the guards unconscious and could only smirk.

_The kid is good._

A quick gust of wind pulled her from her thoughts as she quickly returned to her room to grab the staff that the guard had passed to her earlier. Zuko had requested that it go to her quarters but she had not made it to that area of the ship since the Avatar's capture.

"Have you seen my staff?"

She could feel the energy radiating from the young boy. She hadn't realized just how innocent he looked during their brief encounter off the ship. He smiled and his eyes widened realizing that the object he was looking for was currently in her hands. With lightening quick movement she took a defensive stance and looked the young boy in the eye.

"I don't agree with taking you in like this Avatar," She stated and Aang could hear the solemn tone in her voice. She handed him the staff and crossed her arms across her chest returning to a neutral position. "But that prince is my friend and I know how much he is counting on this capture, so I'll give you a head start."

Aang stood startled by Zaila's words. "But I-"

"Thirty seconds," She replied as Aang went to step out the door.

"Thanks again?"

"Zaila," She replied as Aang grinned at her.

"Just call me Aang."

-z-

"The avatar has escaped," Zuko cried as the guards came running. He had to admit the avatar was quick and seemed to be dodging every hit that he tried to land.

"Zuko," Zaila cried launching a wall of fire towards the monk as a shadow came over the deck. "What is that?"

Soon a large flying animal was overhead carrying the young members of the water tribe. No doubt they had returned to retrieve the Avatar.

"Appa!" The monk cried as a fire blast from Zuko sent him overboard. Zaila's eyes grew wide.

"Aang! AANG!" The water tribe girl cried hysterically.

"No," Zaila muttered and Zuko stood surprised.

Suddenly the water grew unsteady and the ship rocked with an unnatural force sending Zuko, Zaila and the soldiers overboard.

Zuko had managed to hang on as the staff had caught on a side of the boat, but realized that the water tribe members had returned and were on his ship. Zuko did his best to fight the Avatar but again he was to quick for the Fire Prince and had escaped quickly.

Iroh appeared from under the deck rubbing his eyes from his nap having missed all the excitement. "Huh?"

"Shoot them down!" Zuko cried as the soldiers launched fireballs towards the flying Bison, which the animal easily dodged. Soon the Avatar was no longer in sight and Iroh attempted to make the best of the situation.

"Well good news for the fire Lord. The nations greatest threat is just a little kid."

"Uncle, that little kid, just did this."

The ship was a wreck and would be needed many repairs, not to mention that it was currently frozen in the ocean. "Dig us out and follow them!"

Iroh then noticed that someone was missing. "Zuko have you seen Zaila?"

The young mans eyes widened realizing that she was part of the group that had been pushed over by the avatars wave. "S-she fell overboard…"

Iroh's eyes narrowed wondering how his nephew could be so careless. "You know she can't swim Zuko!"

He suddenly became extremely worried and ran to the side of the ship noticing the young girl clinging to the ladder hanging down the side of the boat. She looked petrified and after pulling over the side of the boat he shouldn't have been surprised at the handprint she left on his face.

"You! You don't get to talk to me," She growled freezing from head to toe as she took a deep breath steam coming from her nostrils. "Stupid hot headed prince."

Zuko couldn't hear her mumbling as she made her way to her room. "What did I do?"

Iroh just made a face and shook his head. "Let's just say nephew it would appear you are in hot water."

-z-

I can't believe he left me hanging over the side of this freaking ship! She was screaming mentally as she changed into dry clothes realizing how dumb she looked. She couldn't swim and yet here she was travelling by boat, of all modes of transportation and she was on a freaking boat.

He just forgot about you! Just like that!

She tried to ignore the voice in her head that was telling her she was alone. She had a feeling about the Avatar like something about him made her feel different like she knew herself.

Wrapping a blanket around her eyes drifted closed and her dreams began only this time a different face appeared to her. An animal she thought to no longer exist.

The face of a dragon.


End file.
